Warmth
by Wolflover1989
Summary: What happens after Stiles calls Derek on a cold night and asks him to come over and keep him warm? Does feelings come out.Read and Find out.One Shot only but Im willing to write a chapter two.if I get a lot of request.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

(Stiles pov)

It was a freezing night and of course I was really cold, the heater was turned on 75 but it still doesn't help, A small idea came to mind, I got out my cellphone and dialed Derek's number. He considered me a part of his pack and we have gotten a little closer in the past few months. I heard a ring on the other end.

"Stiles why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" Derek asked grumpy.

"How did you know it was me." I asked, confused.

"Caller I.D. dumbass!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry I called so late but I'm really cold." I whined, sounding like a two-year old.

"Well, what am I suppose to do." He screamed.

"Well you're a werewolf and you have a hot body so come and keep me warm. "I said.

It was quiet on the other end." Derek?" I asked, making sure if he was still there.

"I'm here," He replied.

"Well are you coming over or not. "I said, impatiently.

"Why don't you call Scott over, he is your best friend." Derek said, getting angry. I could tell he was tired.

"Scott is with Allison and you should know that?" I said, shivering.

He must of heard me because he hung up and turned up at my window.

"If I do this no one will ever find out, if they do I will rip your throat out." He threatened.

"I know with your teeth, I'm familiar with the concept." I said annoyed.

Deep down I wanted Derek to keep me warm, I have harbored feelings for him for the past few months and I never felt like this before especially with it being a guy and it being Derek Hale who I hated in the beginning. Anyways I was brought out of my thoughts with Derek stripping down into his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"I'm taking my clothes off so I can warm you up." He said in a dull tone.

"Okay Mr. Sour wolf." I said, jokingly but he just rolled his eyes at the name.

Derek had got in beside me and told me to lay down, he pushed me against him and I could feel the warmness already.

"Gee's, Derek how many degrees are you." I asked.

"I don't know I have the same temperature as you just a bit warmer than the usual person." Just go to sleep Stiles." He asked, sleepy.

I yawned but I can't sleep, how can I go to sleep with the person I like is snuggling with me, my heart started beating erratically and I think Derek took notice of how I was feeling because he tensed up. "Derek what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing go to sleep." He complied.

"I can't now, I'm wide awake and I know something is bothering you." I said.

"Don't worry about it." He said starting to get scooted me closer and for some reason I started to come down and I felt sleep coming over me instantly.

**The next morning:**

I woke up and I looked at the time, it read 6:30 am I only got three-hours of sleep.I looked over and Derek was still sound asleep which to my dismay I thought he would have left when I fell asleep.

"Derek its morning." I said shaking him groaned and pushed me away.

"Derek come on, I'll fix some breakfast." I said, still he didn't get up.

I had n idea I went over to him and pushed him off the bed.

"Your going to pay for that Stiles." Derek said, eyes glowing red.

I ran downstairs and went straight to the kitchen, Derek caught up to me and shoved me against the wall. "Don't you ever do that again." He snarled. I just laughed

"Well you wouldn't get up." I said, but I still showed a little fear. I noticed how closer Derek had gotten closer my heart started beating fast and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I think Derek sensed it because he let up on his grip and went on to the other side of the kitchen, maybe he doesn't have feelings for me. I sighed.

"Stiles are you okay," He asked, concerned feeling his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine.I snapped.

"Stiles what's wrong." He asked.

"You know what is wrong every time you are near I get nervous and my heart beats ten times faster, I feel this connection with you that I can't understand well Derek I'm in love with you that is what's wrong." I blurted out.

Derek just stood there shocked. But came a little closer. "The reason why you feel a connection is that were mates Stiles I have known for a while now, I was just to scared to tell you because I wasn't sure on how you would feel, but since now I know I feel the same way as you do, you just irritate me sometimes because you don't listen." He replied.

I was beyond words, he had the same feelings as me and not only that were mates. "So what does this mean now?" I asked.

"Well we can take things slow and I guess we can start dating." He shrugged his shoulders. "He said and actually smiled.

"Yay." I said and planted one on him.

Derek reciprocated the kiss and kissed back more fiercer but before I could enjoy myself he pulled away and I ppouted."Don't worry, there is more where that came from." He said.

Derek and I went out to breakfast. I wonder what the pack would think about us!

**Please review and let me know what you me know in a review if you want me to make a chapter two where they tell the pack but this is just a One-shot.**

**THanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know no one asked for a second chapter but I wanted to write one, this what happens when I'm bored. Hope you like it..It might be a little short **

**Chapter Two: Telling the pack:**

(Stiles pov)

I was pacing back and forth because I'm really nervous, Derek and I are telling the pack about us,It has been three-weeks since Derek and I had gotten together and we were so happy, we haven't gone any further because Derek says I'm not eighteen yet and if my dad found out he would be there with a shotgun in his hand. Anyways I was brought out of my thoughts when I seen a black Camaro pull up in front of my house.

"Hey."I said as I climbed in.

"Stiles, there is no reason to be nervous the pack will be happy for us , look at Jackson and Danny."Derek reassured me, He pulled up to the renovated Hale manor and parked his gorgeous car.

"Are they already here?"I asked, him taking my hand.

He nodded and we stepped onto the newly decorated porch and opened the door that once made a creaking went inside and I saw the pack sitting on the furniture,The girls looked bored and the boys were focusing on the game that was in front of them.

"Ahem!"Derek commanded for them to look up.

They looked up at Derek waiting for him to say something, Before he could Erica had to say something.

"Why did you call for a pack meeting,is something coming to town?"Erica wondered.

"No, nothing like that Stiles and I just have some news for all of you." He replied happily.

"Tell us."Jackson said.

Derek gave him 'the look" and he cooled it.

"Well, Stiles and I have been dating for the past three-weeks."Derek blurted out.

Everyone was quiet."See everyone isn't happy." I said, panicking.

"About Damn time."Lydia and Allison said.

"What do you mean about time, but I love the answer."I said , grinning his goofy smile

"You guys been fighting your always staring at each other when the other one turns there head, you've been driving me nuts."Lydia said, with a smile.

"Yeah I agree I'm happy for you guys." Erica finally spoke up.

"Yeah congrats."Boyd and Isaac said. Jackson was quiet.

"What do you think Jackson?" His alpha asked.

"I'm happy for you too." Jackson said, truthfully.

I was glad everyone was happy.I sighed in relief.

"Were you scared we wouldn't approve Stiles."Isaac joked.

"Yeah actually I did."I said seriously.

"Stiles your pack to all of us, now I guess your Pack Mom." Isaac joked.

"Don't call me that."I said.

"What you and Derek are mates so your the mom."Jackson chimed in.

"Derek am I pack mom?"I asked.

"Yes!" He called from the kitchen.

"Damn it."I said.

Everyone laughed.I guess I'm pack mom and Derek is Pack dad, yay I get to boss them around especially Jackson.I feel in control.

"Stiles whatever your planning get it off your mind."Derek said, coming up to me.

"I'm up to nothing."I said, playing innocent.

"Okay if you say so."He said.

We all went into the living room to watch a movie Erica and the girls wanted to watch 'The Notebook" but we said no especially Jackson, we all decided on the movie "Warm bodies". I popped the DVD and pressed play.I snuggled into Derek's side and watched as the previews played on the screen.

"Awe look at the happy couple."Erica cooed. I shot daggers at her and she just laughed lightly.

"Are you happy now that the pack knows now" Derek whispered.

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me and we watched the movie, it had started.

**A couple of hours later:**

Almost everyone was passed out,Derek and I were the only ones not sleeping,I looked up at the clock and it was a little past nine.

"Derek do you want to go to sleep,my dad won't mind if I stay since he knows."I replied, with a yawn.

"Sure."He replied and we walked upstairs and went to bed.

"Love you."I said and rolled over.

"Love you to."Derek said and went fast to sleep.

**The End!**

**I'm not writing anymore so hope you liked it.**

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to write another part, because people wanted to see Scottt's reaction. So here is Chapter three, the last chapter! Enjoy! May be short:)**

Chapter Three

**(Stiles pov)**

I was sitting here being nervous yet again, Derek wanted to tell Scott that we were dating because he was getting tired of hiding our relationship when he was around, He has become suspicious of all of us. So I called him over to Derek's house so we could tell him.

"Derek, Scott is on his way over." I told him, as he nodded.

Scott came over a few minutes later.

"Hey Stiles." He said, smiling.

"Hey, glad you could come." I said.

"Yeah Scott and I couldn't hang out today." He said.

"Well Derek and I wanted to tell you something."I said, nervously.

"Okay." He said, slightly confused.

"Derek?" I called.

He came in and grabbed my hand.

"Scott we asked you to come over because I wanted to tell you, Derek and I have been dating for the past three-weeks, the pack already knows and we just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised if you saw us holding hands or something." I explained.

He was quiet...

"Wow this is a shocker, I knew you liked him Stiles, but I didn't know you two wanted to be together." He said, truthfully.

"Yeah, we really love each other Scott." Derek said, finally speaking up.

I gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Well I'm okay with it, as long as your both happy." He said, smiling his goofy smile.

"Thank you Scott, this really means alot." I said, happily.

Afterwards the pack came over including Lydia and Allison to watch a movie, we decided on "Batman and Robin" my pick of course.

"Stiles do we really have to watch this, it's like our fifth time watching it." Jackson asked, groaning.

"Yes we do, it's my turn to pick a movie and I chose this one." I said.

He just rolled his eyes and I pressed play. I sat by Derek with his arm around me as the casting credits rolled on the screen.

**The end!**

**Sorry it took me so long to do a third-chapter, but life has been hectic. Don't forget to check out my other stories, I have Teen Wolf imagines up where you can have a one-shot with your favorite character.**

**Well goodbye for now!**

**Wolflover1989**


End file.
